dawn_star_universefandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Seven Kingdoms
The War of the Seven Kingdoms (WOTSK For Short) was a 60 year long conflict between the 7 kingdoms in Pre-Gorskalania which eventually lead to the creation of the Gorskalanian Federation. The war began on the 05/03/1500 (Pre-War) during the Late Middle Ages and ended on the 23/06/1560 (Pre-War). The 7 Kingdoms formed as a prime result from the collapse of the Andalucian Empire which left many weak kingdoms to act as prey for the predatorial stronger kingdoms. The war began in the nation that today is known as the United Federation of Gorskalania when major kingdoms and empires began absorbing smaller weaker kingdoms until each of the major 7 nations got so big they are pushed against each others borders and because of this tensions rose between each faction. The war began when the Vebrenka Empire decided to push their borders into the Kingdom of Destver which had sparked major conflict between their borders. The other nations saw this as an advantage to push their influence in and capture the Vebrenka Empire and the Kingdom of Destver. The attempt to push their influence on the warring nations did not go well as forces from each different side came in contact with each other and lead to more conflict between the opportunistic nations. 10 years into the battle no faction has made any progress into either nations due to every border burning with war and the fact each nation had their pro's and con's. 30 years into the fight the leaders are starting to believe that the war will go no where other than losing troops and the first two kingdoms beginning to talk about peace is the Ezengras Kingdom and the Kingdom of Harzenkosh. 60 years down the line every kingdom decides to throw down their weapons and finally talk about a solution to end their differences and find a way to unite, soon a Troton man from a non fighting neutral nation called the Kingdom of Perk shows up and offers to become a mediator in settling the differences between the kingdoms. The man was called Manelrik Gorskalan and he was just a simple cartographer from the Kingdom of Perk, he offered each kingdom to unify as one federation but put Manelrik in charge as he knew that none of the kingdoms would want a man from either kingdom to be in charge so each kingdom thought about it and decided to agree. Reparations are made from each kingdom by helping each other rebuild their cities, towns and military in effort of building this new relationship. Manelrik was not just as a cartographer from his homeland, he was once a politician. Manelrik decided to appoint himself as a president for the unification of the 7 kingdoms and within 4 months since the end of the war he gets each kingdom to agree on a treaty which unifies all 7 kingdoms under the Gorskalanian Federation, each kingdom agreed on the naming after the man who helped building a relationship between the kingdoms that have been warring with each other for 60 years. Since the formation of the Gorskalanian Federation each kingdom became a federal state but keeping their initial names (Example: Vebrenka Empire is now State of Vebrenka and the Kingdom of Destver is now State of Destver).